A última canção
by Velethna
Summary: Legolas ainda é um principezinho e sofreu uma grande perda. Elrond decide oferecer-lhe um importante apoio.


**A Ultima Canção**

O quarto encontrava-se na mais completa escuridão, nem as estrelas davam o ar de sua graça. Era como se soubesse que seus brilhos traziam dolorosas lembranças. Dor... Era justamente a dor que tornava o silêncio no quarto sufocante, e era em busca do pequenino coração que irradiava tamanha dor que o senhor de Imladris adentrava o recinto.

"Legolas por que se esconde, criança?" Indagou Elrond, preocupado com o silêncio do jovem príncipe. E por ser tão jovem que Elrond se entristecia, pois não era justo que tão jovem coração sofresse tamanha perda. "Tudo ficará bem, _ion-nin_." Prometeu, e sentiu em seu coração que aquela seria a primeira de muitas outras vezes que faria tal promessa.

"Não, não ficará".Respondeu uma voz entristecida.

A dor contida naquela frase feriu de tal maneira o curador como nenhuma lâmina até então consegui fazer.

"Ficará se assim o desejar, criança." Reafirmou com pesar, pois percebeu que a batalha que travaria seria muito mais árdua do que imaginara outrora. "Onde está, Legolas? Permita-me ajudá-lo neste momento. Não pode se esconder para sempre, pois sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde o rei virá ao seu encontro." E esperou que suas palavras fizessem o efeito desejado.

"Aqui, mestre, aqui" E mais uma vez o silêncio era quebrado por aquela musical vozinha.

"'Aqui' onde criança?" Perguntou o curador, aproximando-se de uma grande cama que ocupava o centro do recinto.

"Aqui embaixo."

Curvando-se para olhar debaixo da cama Elrond teve a visão de uma imagem que não importasse quanto tempo se passasse jamais seria esquecida, pois as lágrimas que escoriam dos brilhantes olhos azuis do príncipe marcou a ferro e fogo a alma do curador.

"Por que esta debaixo dessa cama, Legolas? Este não é um lugar apropriado para um príncipe."

"Ela... ela se foi mestre..." Legolas abaixou os olhos sem coragem de enfrentar o olhar preocupado do senhor de Imladris. "Ela me deixou sozinho... eu estou só..." E continuou chorando silenciosamente.

Está só porquê quer." Falou duramente Elrond, conseguindo que o pequeno arregalasse os olhos. "Sabe muito bem, Legolas, que estaremos sempre ao seu lado se assim o desejar."

"Mas eu não queria que ela se fosse, mas se foi."

Elrond respirou profundamente procurando esconder a dor causada por aquelas ingênuas e verdadeiras palavras. Era muito difícil tentar ensinar alguém a superar a perda quando não se consegue seguir o próprio conselho. "Ela se foi porque era o momento e creia-me, Mandos cuidará bem dela." E percebendo que aquela conversa iria durar por muito tempo, Elrond deitou-se no chão ao lado da cama. "Confia em mim, Legolas?"

"Claro, mestre." Respondeu prontamente o principezinho.

"Então creia-me : era o momento."

E fechando os olhos bem apertados, conseguiu que as palavras do mestre acalmassem seu coração.

"Eu creio." Sussurrou Legolas.

E pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto, Elrond permitiu-se sorrir.

"Já está tarde. Que tal dormir? Acredito que esteja cansado." Elrond sentiu seu coração invadido pela culpa por não ter percebido antes o ar de cansaço que marcava a bela face do elfinho. "Quer que eu cante para você dormir?" Surgiu mais uma vez a voz do curador, percebendo que a agonia que dominava a alma do pequenino ainda não havia se extinguindo por completo.

"Sim, por favor."

E acariciando os fios dourados do príncipe, começou a entoar sua canção:

"_Dia após dia_

_Noite após noite_

_lembre-se do perfume das rosas,_

_lembre-se do sabor das maçãs,_

_lembre-se do cheio da terra molhada,_

_lembre-se Verde Folha..._

_Dia após dia,_

_Noite após noite,_

_não se esqueça pequenino..._

_Seu amor é eterno,_

_mesmo que não veja seu brilho_

_saiba que por trás da nuvem _

_a felicidade se esconde e só basta coragem para encontrá-la._

_Dia após dia,_

_Noite após noite,_

_recorde cada sorriso,_

_cada lágrima e cada suspiro._

_Não chore pequenino..._

_Ela se foi,_

_mas seu amor é eterno,_

_pois dia após dia,_

_noite após noite,_

_ela se encontra em nossos corações..._

_E nosso amor é eterno."_

E o silêncio embalou o sono de todos os seres de luz por toda a Arda.


End file.
